Special Classes
by Xine07
Summary: Fuuko will have a special classes and her teacher would be Tokiya. Would she be able to learn her subject? Or would they learn something that they didn't want at all? fuuko x tokiya please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Flame of Recca

Author's note: pls enjoy reading and plsssssss Review. Thank you for reading and don't forget my review.

* * *

The teacher's distributing their test papers; almost all of the class got a high grade. Fuuko sighed and continue looking outside the window, watching the birds fly on the trees trunks, sunlight that plays with the tree's leaves…

Suddenly a hand hit her desk; she turned her head to see who it was.

"Miss Kirisawa, I'm calling you. Haven't you heard me?" their professor said.

"I'm sorry Sir," Fuuko apologized

The teacher just nodded and walked in front and dismissed the class. Fuuko also packed her things and walk over with her classmates when she is about to exit the classroom, the teacher called her.

"Fuuko can I talk to you?" the professor asked her and she nodded as a reply.

"Take a seat." , the professor ordered.

"Sir, what is it?" , Fuuko asked.

"It's about your grade… you have low quizzes, no recitation at all and you failed your test! You need to take-up this exam again or you'll fail and will have a summer class, so I'm a assigning a student to teach you," the professor tells her directly.

"I can manage to study alone, sir, and by the way it's just a test," Fuuko exclaimed.

"A test that is 60 of your grade Miss Kirisawa and it's one of my requirements that you attend your make-up classes," the professor answered firmly, that make Fuuko grunt.

"He will be at the library at 4pm,"the professor said as he leaves the room.

"Sir, wait! Who is he?" Fuuko asked.

"Mr. Mikagami," the professor answers plainly and then walks away.

Fuuko was left with a long face, imagining herself together with Tokiya studying the most horrible subject in the world… MATH . She can't imagine herself doing that; this might be recorded as the most horrible scene in the world! She can't imagine that this would be happening! She would be with a nasty creature, Tokiya… he's not really that nasty except that he's arrogant, bigheaded, and proud-of-himself-man and he's teaching math, only the thought of that thing makes her dizzy and totally crazy.

Still imagining a nightmare and remained the way the professor left her when suddenly Ishijimahad arrived.

"hey Fuuko! You're classes are over aren't they?" Ishijima asked as he popped out the door but he received no reply, Fuuko is still gazing into nothingness.

"Are you alright," he asked as he pat down her cheeks.

"Am I all right? What kind of question is that?" Fuuko shouted at max.

"OK,OK will you please calm down, I'm just asking you know.." Ishijima shouted back at her.

"Sorry, I've been taken by emotions…" Fuuko apologized and then sighed.

"Huh?" Ishijimagave her a silent question.

"I've got a big problem… I flunk my test in math and my teacher is assigning me a special math classes!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"That's very nice of your teacher…" Ishijimareplied.

" And not only that he's assigning Tokiya as my teacher!" Fuuko continued to talk.

"WHAT! You're really in big trouble then…" Ishijima suddenly agreed on Fuuko.

"Yeah, it's gonna be my living nightmare," Fuuko replied as she sighed.

"But I bet the romance book in the library the you've been dying to read will change your mood," Ishijima changed the topic to cheer-up Fuuko.

"Huh?" the blue-eyed girl replies.

"You're really shocked are you? But I think the book titled 'Under the Moonlight' is in the library," Ishijima said as they went on walking.

"Really! C'mon let's go and get that book," Fuuko said excitedly as they rush through the stairs and corridors.

Alas! They've reach the library after climbing many stairs. Fuuko stopped to catch her breath as she entered the library and hurriedly speak.

"Madame, Do you have the book titled 'Under the Moonlight' ?"Fuuko said frantically.

"Wait, Is it a fictional book?" the librarian asked as she walked through the wide selection of the book.

"Yes.." Fuuko said still catching her breath.

"Here!" the librarian said as she pulls out the book on its glass cage.

"Thank You Madame!" Fuuko said as she excitedly get the book on the librarian's hands.

"Ok! Please sign your library Card." The old librarian said

Fuuko quickly signed the card date, name and time. 'time: 3:59pm' she signed. Suddenly a thing snapped back on her mind. She hurriedly fill her Library Card but…

"Ma'am have you seen a girl?" Tokiya asked as the crawling Fuuko quietly exited the door.

She was finally outside the library when she pant out her breath. 'Whew She is almost got caught there, ' but where's Ishijima ?' maybe she lost him because she ran too fast. She was starting to walk downstairs when some one called her.

"Miss have you seen-" a voice asked and Fuuko turned her head to see who is it.

Fuuko suddenly ran fast as the wind 'Oh no Tokiya!'. She was still running when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" she apologized and then helps him get the books he dropped.

"Thank you Ms. Kirisawa," her professor thanked her.

"You're almost late with your special classes with Mr. Mikagami…. Would you mind if I'll accompany you to the library?" her Math professor asked her and she just sighed and went up with him wearily as they go in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own flame of recca.

Author's note: pls enjoy reading and hope you leave me with a review.

After a while Fuuko found herself standing in front of Tokiya. She can't help but blush out of embarrassment because of what she had done awhile ago. Her math professor talked to Tokiya privately but she suppose he was giving him some instructions to annoy her more. When her professor left the two of them in the library, she already knew that her ultimate nightmare had already begun…

Tokiya stolidly looked at her. She just held her book more tightly as a reply. Tokiya took the book out of her arms and looked into it. Surprisingly there is no reaction in Fuuko's face.

"You shouldn't waste your time reading books like this when you can't even pass a simple math exam," Tokiya started with his usually calm, sarcastic voice.

"That's none of your business! And I've got a proposal for you… get out of my way and I'll get out of your way! I don't need a special teacher like you to be able to pass my math exam", Fuuko blurted out all she wanted to say but Tokiya just replied a sarcastic laugh.

Fuuko's temper is starting to reach 100 degrees Celsius. She wanted to attack Tokiya right there and then. Her immense self control had just stopped her. She congratulated herself for that.

"It's really a big pleasure and challenge to teach a chimp like you. But first, you must learn the word discipline." Tokiya said with his usually insulting words.

The 'immense self control' of Fuuko is starting to fade and Tokiya can see it. A little more insults and she's gonna burst out. He didn't want to be her teacher either because he already knows that this scenario would come. Sooner or later they'll have each other's neck! Sometimes he could just wish that she's just like an ordinary highschool girl…. No time to back out she's already his responsibility.

"I must return this book to the library and get your notes," Tokiya ordered to Fuuko.

"But…" Fuuko tried to say something.

"No more buts just go and follow me," Tokiya said as he returned the book to the library.

Tokiya found Fuuko sitting in the bottom of the library. He crossed the tables and chairs and sat down beside Fuuko.

"Where are your notes?" he asked calmly.

"I don't have any notes…" Fuuko said shyly.

"What? Why didn't you tell so? How I'm going to teach you?" Tokliya shockingly said to Fuuko.

"You didn't even listen to me, how I'm going to tell you and there's lot of math books here," Fuuko reasoned out with equally high tone.

"Well then what's you topic in math?" Tokiya asked trying to calm his voice.

"I don't know…." Fuuko replied naively.

"So what do you suppose I'm going to teach you now?" Tokiya asked again.

"I don't know maybe those x and y thing and those numbers," Fuuko replied.

Tokiya quickly got a hint but he's not so sure maybe she had just daydreamed about those things. Better yet, he'll just ask her professor about it. He decided to let Fuuko go home. She must be really exhausted running all the way through that stairs.

"Let's go home now, we won't be able to do a thing because you didn't even know what is your topic," Tokiya declare and quickly walked across the library.

Fuuko lazily walk through the library. She also had a long face while walking. Tokiya looked at her direction. But she didn't even notice it. She's lost on her own thoughts. She continued to straddle along the library when someone just gets her bag from her hands.

"Hey! That's becoming you hobby huh?" Fuuko said when she saw who it was.

"Where is your babbly mood now?" Tokiya asked her but she didn't answer.

"Is it about his special classes?" Tokiya asked seriously

"Partly, because of running away from you I lost Ishijima along the way and know I didn't got anyone to bring me home," she answered seriously.

"Then let me take you home…"Tokiya declared.

"No, it's okay I can take care of myself ," Fuuko answered.

"I insist," Tokiya said sincerely.

"Ok," Fuuko answered then smiled.

Then something just entered Fuuko's mind…

"Oh no! Tokiya I insist you let me go home alone," Fuuko said frantically.

"I already had you're bag and you just said yes!" Tokiya replied as he continues to walk.

"No! I just said ok!" Fuuko reasoned out.

"But ok means the same as yes," Tokiya answered her.

"No it doesn't!" Fuuko contradicted.

They continue to argue until Fuuko cannot think of something she would answer. Now what's going to happen? Will Tokiya going to discover all her darkest secrets. He might use it against her…. Oh no! She must do a plan to keep her parents from telling her secrets

Author's note(again):pls read my next chapter. hope you did enjoy it and don't forget my review


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

Author's note: Enjoy reading and please leave me a review. Sorry but Tokiya might be still OOC in this chapy but promise I'll do it good next time. Thank you for reading and throwing a glimpse in this fic.

* * *

While walking in the sidewalk Fuuko is planning how she could distract Tokiya. She saw an old café and something played in her mind. 'I could invite him into the café then I'll order a lot of food. We will stay there long enough. Before he knows it, he's already exhausted. Then he'll let me go home alone' Fuuko thought. 'Right!' she agreed to herself.

"Tokiya!" she shouted as she carelessly walks.

Tokiya looked on her way but continued to walk. She continued waking carelessly until she reached Tokiya. She looked at him.

"Mi-chan maybe we could-" Fuuko is about to say something more but Tokiya quickly grabbed her wrist. Then he quickly pulls her in his chest. After awhile a car passed through them.

"What are you saying?" Tokiya asked Fuuko. Fuuko blushed as she felt Tokiya's warm, fragrant breath in her face and as she felt his warm chest against her. But then she quickly pulled out her body and continued walking.

Amazingly, Fuuko has been silent until she stopped in a typical house. Tokiya instantly know that it's her home. He was about to push the button of the doorbell.

"NO!" Fuuko shouted. She can't receive anymore embarrassment this day.

She heard their gate open. She stopped breathing for a while. She turned her head and saw her mom in front of the gate.

"Mom! How did you know I am already here?" Fuuko asked her mom.

"Sure, cause your voice is more than enough to be heard in the whole street," Tokiya whispered.

"I'm not talking to you!" She reacted as soon Tokiya's word reached her ear.

"Stop arguing will you? Let your visitor come in…" Fuuko's mom stopped them and then gave Tokiya a sweet smile.

After Tokiya introduced himself to Mrs. Kirisawa, she led them in. Tokiya sat down in the Kirisawa's living room and surprisingly he felt comfortable, more than on his own house. He felt like- he's home for the first time. Mrs. Kirisawa left them get some tea.

"You're home is very nice," Tokiya commented sincerely.

"Stop kidding ok? I know that you're house is bigger than this…" Fuuko loudly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop shouting at your visitor,Fuuko" Mrs. Kirisawa shouted at Fuuko as she brought some nice tea.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikagami, she always acts like an old grumpy maid…." Mrs. Kirisawa said. That made Tokiya chuckle.

"Mom!" Fuuko said as a protest but her mom just laughed at her.

"One to two... you two are really unfair! Better change my clothes first," she said as she sniffed and went up to her room.

"She's really a nice girl," Mrs. Kirisawa said when Fuuko is already gone in her room.

"But she's really good hiding her feelings," Mrs. Kirisawa continued.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked.

"She hasn't loved anyone but Recca and even though she won't tell me… I know she's still hurting for it," she said calmly.

"But she's always smiling and she seems to be happy," Tokiya commented.

"Then why is she threatening everyone who tries to court her? Is there any reason besides him… but I know you can help my Fuuko," she said as she looks at him.

The conversation between Mrs. Kirisawa and Tokiya stopped when they heard Fuuko coming down.

"Hey there guys! Why did you become silent?" Fuuko asked.

"Tokiya might like to see your picture album Fuuko," she said as she pulls out an album.

"Mom… please anything but not that…" Fuuko pleaded to her mother.

Mrs. Kirisawa just threw Fuuko a glimpse. She quickly sat beside to Tokiya and shown him the picture album. They started on where she's just child. Her mom told Tokiya, the story of that and this which made her more embarrassed.

"Mrs. Kirisawa who's this?" Tokiya said as he pointed a picture, Fuuko quickly looked at the picture album. When she saw the picture, she cursed herself.

"Oh…. That's Fuuko. She joined a group and as a test she must do it. They did that maybe because they thought she's a boy," she said plainly. Tokiya loudly laugh and Fuuko felt like she's eaten alive as she closed her eyes.

The day quickly passed. Tokiya is already going home. He already bid goodbye to Mrs. Kirisawa and thank her. Both of them are like best friends already in annoying her. She sighed as she gets Tokiya in their gate.

"See you tomorrow at the library, 4 sharp," He said as he opened the door.

"In your dreams, I'm not going to attend your classes," she protested.

"Just try it… if you want this published at the school paper. It'll surely give amusement to the students," he said as he presented her picture when she didn't have any hair in her head.

"Give me that and my library card!" she shouted at him.

"No, not until you passed your math exams," he replied and quickly walked away and left Fuuko cursing as she went inside her home.

* * *

Author's note: please drop me a line, a word or even a letter before you leave 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own flame of recca

Author's note: Thank you very much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Again please keep on reading and reviewing this thing. If you have any violent reactions please break it to me gently. Again thank you very much.

--------

Tokiya sat down at one of the chairs in the library. He sighed, looked at the clock and started to read the math book, again. He sat there for about one hour but the she-monkey is still not there. 'It is a total nonsense to wait for her, it's very clear that she won't attend,' he said to himself.

He tilted his head and looked at the clock again. He is already bored but there is something telling him to wait for her. He sighed, he haven't seen her today.

He sighed and decided to leave the library. He quickly got his bag and went down. While he is walking, he saw Fuuko laughing, talking with some group of boys. He's temper quickly rose as he approached them.

"Will you excuse us guys," he said to them as he gripped Fuuko's wrist. One of them nodded. Tokiya quickly drag Fuuko away from the boys.

"I'll be back," she shouted at them as Tokiya drag her.

"Hey! What's the fuss, Tokiya?" she asked him angrily.

"You made me wait for you just to flirt with those-"he shouted at her.

"I'm not flirting with them!" she shouted with disbelief.

"Tell them you're going to postpone your little flirtations because you still have to pass your math quiz," Tokiya said coldly.

"No. I won't, I still have to attend my meeting with them." Fuuko answered and quickly walked away.

Tokiya followed her and when he is already beside her. He quickly grabbed her wrist the dragged her with him. "You won't tell them huh? Then don't but you still have to attend your class with me,"

Fuuko quickly got her wrist from Tokiya and sharply looked at him. "Better follow me or else I'll carry you to the library"

He turned and started to walk upstairs but time to time he checks if Fuuko is still following him. They were about half-way to the library when Fuuko tried to run away from him. He ran after her until he reached her. He quickly pulled her and put his one hand on her back and his other hand in her legs and he lifted her from the ground.

"You -! Let me go!" she shouted to Tokiya as she attacks him trying to get down.

"Continue that and I'll drop you!" Tokiya said irritably as he carried her upstairs.

"Then drop me!" she shrieked at Tokiya once again.

Instead of dropping her Tokiya held her closer where in his lips is just an inch away from hers, "Continue that and you'll know what will happen."

She felt terrible and stopped attacking Tokiya. She looked at those people around them. They are staring at them just the same. She sighed. How she regrets the things she has done. Those people might think that they are… oh no! It wouldn't surprise her if a pack of girls would attack her tomorrow.

Tokiya also did notice the stares of the people but he didn't care a bit about it. He looked at Fuuko to see her reaction. He can see that she is blushing wildly. A spark of amusement went to his eyes. He hasn't seen the she-monkey blush like this. He even thought that she didn't know how to blush. Then suddenly a question popped in his mind… why would he do such thing? Especially to a girl like Fuuko, 'Damn I'm just doing my responsibility' he reasoned out and he even explained it to himself until they reached the library.

He finally placed Fuuko down and told her to get her lectures. Fuuko quickly obeyed what she is told to do. She sat down beside Tokiya and listened to him. He stated explaining those algebraic equations, she tried to listen to every word but no matter she do she became bored.

Tokiya is surprised to Fuuko's actions. She didn't even bother to argue with him, not even saying a word since they have been here in the library even though he did embarrassed her. He continued explaining things until he is finally over explaining the lesson.

"Do you understand?" he asked and looked to at Fuuko and saw how she slept.

His temper rose again. One thing is true she just know how and when to make him angry. He quickly stepped at her foot, making her shriek.

"Why did you do that?" she angrily asked.

"Do what?" Tokiya asked her innocently.

"Hey stop pretending you didn't do that! It was you who stepped on my foot!" she shouted at him.

An argument is about to start when…..

"People please keep quite there are other people here … studying." The librarian told them.

"This is all your fault!" Fuuko impulsively said to Tokiya.

"This is your last warning… keep quite," the librarian told them and walked away.

"You should know how to keep your mouth shut…. " Tokiya told her and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed him.

He got his bag and quickly walked outside the library. Fuuko followed him as he went down stairs.

"Where are you going? After ruining my meeting, you just go and leave me here? Tokiya! You have to teach me that subject before you go!"she shouted at him as they went down.

He paused and said, "You find a place."

"I know a place…." She replied

------

Author's note: It ends here …. Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

Author's note: I apologize for the previous chapter, sorry. I only wrote that because I don't want my fic to be very shor. Hope you understand. Again thank you very much for still reading my fic. I want to tell everybody that this fic will end soon. After a chapter or two. Thank you!

---------------

The crowded and noisy cafeteria located just outside the school welcomed Tokiya and Fuuko as they entered in. Fuuko quickly ordered a tea and arice cake. Tokiya just stood there and watch her.

"You want?" Fuuko asked as she handed out the rice cake.

"Where are we going to study?" Tokiya asked her instead.

"Here." She answered as she put her bag at the table.

"Are you joking?" Tokiya asked her as one of his brows raised.

"No. I like the place. I won't fall asleep here," she replied.

Tokiya frowned as he put his bag down beside Fuuko's. He sighed and said, "Let's get this over."

Tokiya began to explain things again from the top. Competing with the other noise is really hard but he can see that Fuuko is listening attentively. He already finished the first lesson when he checked on Fuuko.

"Do you understand?" he asked and Fuuko just nodded.

"Answer this," he told her as he pointed out to one of the activities.

After Tokiya had given the instruction, Fuuko started to answer the math questions. She is dead serious while answering the questions Tokiya had given her. She started to eat her rice cake; she had bought and started to concentrate to the questions. She did asked some questions but she did manage to finish the activity.

"You're doing better than you used to," Tokiya complimented her after checking her paper.

"Thanks!" she answered as she looked on her math activity which she have gotten a high score.

"Ok, next lesson." He said.

He started to explain the lesson. He also did start to compete at the noise. Fuuko keep moving at his side. Trying to concentrate on what he is saying. Surprisingly, it's really ok for him to have Fuuko close to him but she's actually pushing him out of his seat.

"Move a little, there's a lot of space over there," Tokiya said to Fuuko.

Fuuko frowned, looked at those guys beside her but did do what he told her to do. Tokiya began to notice that Fuuko's attention is disturbed by those guys beside her. They were laughing, looking at her maliciously and teasing each other again. He frowned and began to approach them.

"You're actually looking at my girl as if you want to eat her," he said. The boys just laughed.

"So what! Freak!" one of them answered and began to laugh again.

He also gave them one of his greatest insults and also one of his arrogant smiles. The fight began when one of the big bully boys attacked him.

------------

Tokiya laid himself on his couch. He did easily beat those guys but he did get a bruise in his face. She sighed and got some medicine. She usually tends herself when she got bruises or wounds.

"You want me to call Sakoshita to tend your bruise?" she asked him.

"No. Why didn't you fight with those guys?" he asked.

"I'm trying to control myself 'cause I know it would just annoy you… and you might suggest to get back to the library," she replied as she put some ointment on the cotton bud.

While she is putting some ointment on his bruise, he said, "Ouch! Try to be more gentle will you?"

"Stop complaining, will you?" she said to him irritably.

"Then don't do it…" he replied and grabbed the cotton bud from Fuuko's hand.

"I'll go now…" she said and stood up from the couch.

"Wouldn't you join me in having a cup of tea?" he asked.

"All right! By the way thanks," she said to him and began to boil some water.

After preparing some tea, Fuuko served and sat down together with Tokiya. They barely touched the tea. Fuuko did the talking. She told him all about her wildest dream and even those things he didn't have to know. Tokiya did also talk. Revealing some of him for Fuuko and for her it is really a mystery. He's always grumpy but has enough sympathy to what she's feeling. A great mystery indeed, that's giving her enough urge to know him more.

Fuuko have proved something this day, that Tokiya is a nice company except when he is grumpy and a nice person himself. Though his coldness hides his true self.

Tokiya also did think the same way about Fuuko. She's not what she appeared to be… she did have the sense and the guts to show her real self. He really admires her for that. Everyone thought that he has everything but this girl made him realize that all he got is just a part of what she got.

------------

After 2 months….

Fuuko stared outside their classroom window. Memories flood her mind. Two months quickly passed since she has Tokiya as her teacher in math in her special class. She has to admit that it really helped her a lot. She can now answer their activities. There's really nothing to worry except that the coming ball is a day before her make up test in math. She sighed. No one has invited her yet. She tried to listen back to the teacher. The class quickly ended. She quickly paced at the cafeteria.

To her surprise Tokiya agreed with her to take their classes here. She sighed and looked around. It's very unusual that she'll arrive first. Tokiya usually scold her for arriving late. Alas! She can now scold him for arriving late! Sweet vengeance… sweet vengeance, She giggled. She put her notes and book in math and started to read.

Tokiya looked at his watch. He is fifteen minutes late. He entered the cafeteria and looked for Fuuko. She is sitting there, eating her favorite rice cake. He wanted to smile. She really looked cute while eating those rice cakes. It's a picture that he can't miss. It seems that it has been a routine for him to be with her. He started to approach Fuuko.

"Tokiya! You arrive late this time. Don't you know that time is something precious! So don't waste it ok? By the way why do I keep wasting my time with a person like you.." Fuuko greeted him with his own dialogue.

"At least I don't do it as much as you do it!" Tokiya replied.

He sat beside her. She continued saying how late he is. The usual 'big argument' started again but soon faded off as Tokiya started the lesson for Fuuko that day. She is worried about the ball and the exam but she did manage to notice that Tokiya is also worried about something. After the long discussion Fuuko didn't hesitate to ask what's going on.

"Mi-chan, anything wrong?" she asked.

"Why would a monkey care?" he asked as he walked away.

"It means you do have a problem… let me guess what is it… it can't be of your grades cause you're practically a genius, not the ball cause the girls won't hesitate to invite you…. Then what is it…" Fuuko thought aloud as she followed Mi-chan.

"Will you stop! Annoying monkey!" Tokiya shouted at her.

"So you don't have a date!" she said and laughed and teased Tokiya more.

"So girls aren't that blinded enough to spend the whole night with you," she teased more and laugh as she followed Tokiya.

He stopped. She also stopped and looked on what's taking him so long. "Maybe someone will change her mind…" Tokiya said.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"You will.." he replied. Fuuko look at him with a question in her eyes.

"If you want your picture back, that's when…" he looked at her and waved the picture in his hands. Her eyes widened with shock and later replaced with submission.

"See you later Fuuko. 8 o'clock sharp." He said with a usual arrogant smile on his lips.

She cursed Tokiya as he walks away from her. She'll make him pay for this, later. She told herself but deep inside she's really excited on what might happen later.

------------

Me: Please don't be too harsh in saying your violent reactions. Again Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

Author's note: I've already updated the last two chapters of the fic. I hope you enjoyed reading and before you read I want to greet someone… Peace and chaos….

--------------

Tokiya prepared himself well in the upcoming ball. He wears a black coat, a navy blue polo shirt, a white tie and black slacks as well. He also wore his finest perfume. He also prepared the car, they're going to use and even hired a chauffeur for this occasion.

He is going to get Fuuko. He sighed. The car started to run. He looked up to the sky. He can't help but wonder what Fuuko would look like. He hasn't seen her wearing formal dress and acting like a real lady.

---------------

Fuuko frowned while walking around with her straight cut, midnight-blue, silk gown. She's really not comfortable with this dress and even with the jewelries in her body and she's even nervous on what Tokiya might think of her.

"Stop that Fuuko, there's nothing to be nervous…. You're lovely," her mother said to her as she brought her a tea.

She sat down and started drinking her tea. She tried to relax herself and closed her eyes. After a minute she heard a noise of a car. She opened her eyes and quickly put her sandals on. She walked out their door and saw Tokiya.

Tokiya saw Fuuko outside the door. She's smiling sweetly to him. He quickly got the red roses and gave it to her.

"You look lovely today monkey," he whispered in her ears.

"Say that again and you'll eat your roses," she whispered back.

The chauffeur drove them to the hotel where the ball is held. Along the way there are no words exchanged. Both are too shy to say anything. They're embarrassed in each other's company but the two of them keep stealing glances to each other.

They quickly spot Recca, Sakoshita and Ishijima in one table. They went there and seated beside them. They gave Fuuko a compliment and she smiled as a reply. The dinner is served and they have been amazingly quiet when they eat. It seems that there's a tension between all of them. Tokiya broke the tension between them when he asked Sakoshita to dance.

Tokiya and Sakoshita are already in the dance floor. Fuuko threw them a glance. She looked at Recca , she knows that there something bothering her childhood friend. After a while, she didn't hesitate anymore to ask him what's going on.

"Any problem?" she asked to him as she went closer to him.

"Nothing. Would you like to dance?" he replied and gave her a weary smile.

"Sure" she answered and they went to the dance floor.

"I want to surprise Sakoshita today Fuuko," Recca finally talked his voice more lively.

"I'm giving her an engagement ring," Recca answered.

"Am I the only one who didn't know this?" she asked.

"No. Tokiya didn't know anything about this either but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm quite nervous about this… can you see if my speech is ok? I and Domon can't decide if this is good enough." Recca told Fuuko.

"Come on Recca, It's the best when it comes from the heart and besides what do I know about this things," she replied.

"Please Fuuko….." he pleaded.

"Ok, ok, for goodness sake. Can I see a copy of it? " She asked.

"I left it back home but I memorized it already… com' on I'll tell this to you outside," he answered and they slipped out the dance floor and went to the garden.

--------------------

Tokiya is watching Recca and Fuuko while he dances with Sakoshita. She told him about his problems with Recca. She said that Recca has been cold these past few days. He thought for a while what could be the reason… other girl? But who? Fuuko? He cursed himself for thinking of such but the thought keeps on echoing in his mind. His suspicion grew stronger when he saw Fuuko and Recca slipped out of the dance floor but they didn't get back on their seats but they went somewhere else….

"Are you alright?" Sakoshita asked Tokiya when he seemed to be out of his mind. He just nodded as a reply although he didn't understand what she said.

"Fuuko and you can be a great couple…" she said.

"Huh?" he asked with his eyes blank and thoughts flying away to where Recca and Fuuko might be.

"…..and it seems like your falling for someone," Sakoshita concluded.

"I'm tired, can you take me back now?" Sakoshita asked politely. Tokiya bring her back to their table and quickly ran away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Sakoshita followed Tokiya as they went through the turns of the hotel until they reached the garden. They saw Fuuko and Recca together. Both of them are oblivious on their surrounding and if you look to them from afar, you might mistake them as lovers. They walked closer to hear the conversation. They heard Recca reciting a poem while Fuuko just sat there listening and smiling sweetly to him. Tokiya confirmed his suspicion and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tokiya?" Fuuko said as she saw Tokiya out from the darkness. The puzzlement in her eyes grew when she saw a glint of anger in his blue eyes.

"Sakoshita?" Recca said as he saw Sakoshita out from the darkness. Her eyes filled with tears. She suddenly turned and ran away. Recca could've followed her but Tokiya went through his way.

"How dare you to do this to her!" he said and quickly put out his ensui and made it sip through the water in the fountain. She quickly pushed Recca out of the way and told him that she can take care of this.

Tokiya started attacking her but almost all of his attacks missed. If given the chance Fuuko would also attack. They continued fighting that way until Tokiya caught Fuuko off guard. He placed the tip of the ensui beside her throat.

"Traitor!" he accused her. He is about to turn away when Fuuko held the blade of the ensui.

"Tell me if you would hear my side will you believe me?" she asked but Tokiya remain silent.

"You've already judged me and now I've proved that you don't trust me and I'm not important to you then…. Why wouldn't you continue it? " she said as the ensui turned reddish.

Both of them became quiet. The blade of the ensui turned into water. Fuuko turned and walked away as tears flowed in her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

---------------

Fuuko is going to meet her Math professor to get the result of her math make-up test. She peeped in the class room where her math professor will meet her but he didn't arrive yet. She didn't hesitate to walk right in since there are no students anymore. She sat down on one of the chairs and quietly waited for her math professor.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kirisawa," her professor greeted her.

"Good afternoon Sir," she greeted and sat down.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Kirisawa?" her math professor asked her.

"My math test…." she answered.

"It's in Mr. Mikagami… I thought that you'd be seeing each other today," he looked at Fuuko

She stood up and said, "Bye sir."

Fuuko hurriedly went out of the classroom and walked as fast as she could. She silently cursed Tokiya as she searched the whole school but unluckily she didn't find him. She finally decided to just see him tomorrow.

Fuuko walked to the hall of the school until she reached her locker. She opened it and saw an unfamiliar book. Her eyebrow rose and she looked for the name of the owner. Instead of finding the name of the owner she found a note written at the back of the book.

"Meet me at your favorite cafeteria, Tokiya," she read to herself. She held tighter to the book. You can see how much she wanted to throw the book into his face but he have to wait until she get to the cafeteria.

----------------------

Fuuko took a deep breath before she entered the cafeteria. Fuuko saw Tokiya drinking his tea with some rice cakes in his table. The urge of throwing him the book rose again. She can't believe that he's just here- relaxing himself while she walked all over the school just to find him. She tried to calm herself as she approached him.

"Here's your book. Where's my papers?" She calmly asked.

"Sakoshita and Recca already fixed their relationship. Would you mind to fix ours?" Tokiya changed the topic.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing for us to fix!" she shouted at him as she finally losses her temper.

"But I don't agree," he said and sipped his tea.

"That's your problem!" she angrily said and turned away but before she could walk away, Tokiya held her wrist.

He stood up and said, "I'm not yet finish talking to you Ms. Kirisawa."

Tokiya looked straight in her eyes and sincerely said, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said and looked away.

He turned her face for their eyes to meet again and said, "One more thing Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa…. I love you."

She's quite shocked when she looked at him. Tokiya didn't waste time and took the opportunity. He bent down and met Fuuko's lips with his. After a moment Tokiya removed his lips from hers. Fuuko touched her lips. She can still feel the warmth of Tokiya's lips. She looked at him and saw the passion in his blue eyes.

"I'm going to ask you Fuuko, do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you…" she said.

He walked away and said, "So why are you still standing there? Get your book and let us start our classes."

She got the book and went to him and disappointedly said, "I've failed."

"No," he replied.

"Then what are you talking about?" she grunted.

"I'll just continue what I have started, learning how to know and love you more," he replied.

"So when will it end?" she asked.

"It doesn't end," he replied.

-----End-----

Author's note: Did my ending stinks? Hehehehehe.. I want to thank this guys very much for the support, advices and for everything. Here are those guys:Lija-chan ,Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl,Master Thief, anon,yanagi-chyan ,obsessed dreamer, Joide's KB 4ever, mikaro, Shenhui, Joy-phoenix-dragon and all those who read and reviewed the fic that I wasn't able to mention. Thank you guys!


End file.
